my_weapon_shopfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Map
12 - 26 - 2013 : Now that the Crusade Adventure system is live, there are a number of changes to the Adventure Map :* Clicking on an area of the Map now brings up an interface to start a Crusade Adventure :* The old Chest reward system is still in place, but there are some changes. You can still only open up a chest once. Not sure if you can still open up the level 10 chests multiple times; however, since those levels are currently locked and can't be tested. This can only be done the very first time any level has been first explored by Braver's and then you complete that level in a Crusade Adventure, thereby unlocking the next level to be explored by Bravers. If you already had levels explored and open up prior to this update, you won't get to go back and reopen the chests when you complete a Crusade Adventure. :* As you defeat bosses and explore areas through a Crusade Adventure, you'll gain tokens which can be used to Summon items from that Boss's treasure horde. These include many different kinds of materials, including some of those found in the Chests. The new monster cards are only found this way currently. To do a Summon, simply open up a level map in an area which you have tokens, and click on the Boss's portrait to bring up the Summon interface. :* This isn't known for certain, but it doesn't appear to matter which level you use when doing Summons. The rewards appear to be the same. :* There are lots of new rewards you can gain from a Crusade Adventure, including: ::* Fame ::* Coins ::* Materials ::* Skill Experience ::* Courage Flags ::* Gems ::* Braver Cards ::* Monster Cards ::* Recruitment Tokens ''Locations'' : Note* - All of the area's map information is now out of date with introduction of the Crusade Adventure system. It's going to take some time to update them to current infomation. : Area's with the circle icon have the most current information available. Those with the X icon are completely out of date with information prior to the Adventurous Crusade update. : Those pages with current information may not be 100% accurate. Considering the nature of this massive update, My Weapon Shop developers have made and will be making various tweaks to the system as time goes on. 'Crusading Overview' : A quick overview of how the Adventure Map and Crusading works. :# The most important step, and the one you'll be doing the most is forging weapons for Braves. This will send them out to explore the lands around the Blacksmith Kingdom. Each Braver explores a specific area. :# When a Brave successfully completes their adventure, in addition to the materials they bring back, you will also receive exploration experience in the area they were adventuring in and Red/Green Flags. You must have flags so your crusade team can explore a map and fight against Bosses. :# Once Bravers have reached 100% completion in an area's map level. It will be opened up for a crusade adventure. :# Now you can explore that map level with your crusade team. Once you've beaten the Boss, you can open up the Map Chest for extra rewards. !!!Note!!! While you can redo any previous map level multiple times, you can only open the chest for that level once. :# After opening the Map Chest, the next map level will be opened up for exploration by your Bravers. 'Initiating An Adventure' : Before starting an adventure, make sure you set up your Crusader Team in the Braver's Lobby : To start an adventure, first open up your Adventure Map. Then select an area you wish to adventure in. : Once you've selected an area, you'll need to choose the level of difficulty. Higher levels are increasingly difficult but award larger amounts of loot. : Difficulty levels are: :* Normal :* Nightmare :* Hell :* Purgatory : The Purgatory difficulty and level 7 Hell mode in the Region 3 areas is currently locked. The developers have stated that these difficulty modes are too hard to complete, so they locked these levels so players wouldn't waste their flags trying to complete them. It's difficult to imagine just how hard they must be if even players with max level S cards would have trouble with them. : With the new Extreme Breakthrough update introduced on 1/16/2013, it will now be possible to further enhance your cards, breaking past Card Grade S to Card Grade Ss. Now that this feature is unlocked, presumably the Developers will unlock the currently locked levels in the near future as players start gaining SS Cards. : After you have selected your difficulty, you are ready to start exploring! Choose different actions to begin exploring each tile. All sorts of events such as monster encounters, random story events and even Braver encounters can occur while exploring and you'll be able to earn all sorts of treasures and experience from these events. 'Red / Green Courage Flags' * The Courage Flags represent actions you can take during a Crusade Adventure and attacks made against a stage Boss. You will need plenty of Flags in order to do Crusades, so be sure to forge weapons for Braves as much as possible. * With the new Apprentice Forging update, Flags will be even easier to gain. * Red Courage Flags are for actions your Crusade Team takes in an Adventure and for sending your Crusade Team against Bosses. You can gain additional Red Courage Flags by forging weapons for your Bravers. * Green Courage Flags represent the actions your friend's Crusader Team can take against stage Bosses. You can gain additional Green Courage Flags from Braver's that your friends have forged weapons for at your shop. * After the Braver's successful adventure completion, they will award you Courage Flags in addition to their other rewards. : After testing around 30 different Bravers, it would seem that the amount of flags a Braver awards is directly proportional to the amount of stages in their adventures. This system is the same for both Red and Green Courage Flags : 1 Stage = 1 Courage Flag : 2 Stages = 2 Courage Flags : 3 Stages = 3 Courage Flags : 4 Stages = 4 Courage Flags : 5 Stages = 5 Courage Flags : 6 Stages = 7 Courage Flags : 7 Stages = 12 Courage Flags : 8 Stages = 20 Courage Flags 'Action Types' : There are 6 different action types for you to choose from when exploring the tiles on a map. They all confer different bonuses that affect your adventure and the rewards you recieve. 5 of the actions cost Red Courage Flags to use while one uses gems. : There were a number of changes to the action types with the Crusade Pace Update, to see the old system, go here. : While the new crusade pace function speeds up the amount of time to complete a map, it does have a few drawbacks. You will only gain materials, progress, milestone points, etc. for the tiles you actually have an event for. You won't get anything for the tiles you skip past. So you have to decide which route you want to go: Single steps in order to get the maximum stuff possible, or multi steps to finish through an adventure as quickly as possible. : Actions are: :* Regular Movement ::: Cost - 3 ::: Bonuses: :::* None ::: Steps: :::* 1 :* Reserve Strength ::: Cost - 10 ::: Bonuses: :::* Battle Attack +100% ::: Steps: :::* 2 ~ 4 :* Enjoy Scenery ::: Cost - 10 ::: Bonuses: :::* Brave Friendship +100% ::: Steps: :::* 2 ~ 4 :* Stay Alert ::: Cost - 15 ::: Bonuses: :::* Battle Defense +50% :::* Chance of Event Success +100% ::: Steps: :::* 3 ~ 6 :* Explore Carefully ::: Cost - 20 ::: Bonuses: :::* Acquire 2 times energy of Boss :::* Acquire 2 times of the materials :::* Acquire 10 times of ::: Steps: :::* 4 ~ 7 :* Extreme Adventure ::: Cost - 20 ::: Bonuses: :::* Total Battle Ability +200% :::* Chance of Event Success +250% :::* Brave Morale +400% :::* Brave Friendship +400% :::* Skill Experience +500% :::* Acquire Fame +500% :::* Acquire 20 times energy of Boss :::* Acquire 5 times of the materials :::* Acquire 50 times of :::* Acquire 30 ::: Steps: :::* 5 'Random Events' : Each tile that you explore spawns a random event. These events range from stories to Braver encounters to monster battles that pit your Crusader Team against fierce monsters. : Random Events are divided up into several categories. :* :: These events are simple story events about your team and the area they are exploring. They give out minimal rewards and don't require any further actions on your part. These events are always a success. :* :: These events pit your Crusader Team against some type of obstacle. They require you to choose between an , , or option. There are icons below each option to give you a general idea about how successful each option is. Success is, at least with what is currently known, never 100%. Failing an event rewards you nothing, and you'll have to spend additional Courage Flags to try that tile again. :* :: This event is story event paired up with a random Braver from that area. These events award Morale and Friendship points with the Braver encountered in addition to other rewards. Raising a Braver's Friendship level to max will award you their Card. Morale is only awarded to Bravers that you can forge weapons for currently. :* :: In this event, you encounter a random Braver that is in some kind of trouble and needs your help. Like the Obstacles Ahead! events, you'll have to make a choice between an , , or option. These events also award Morale and Friendship points with the Braver encountered. Morale is only awarded to Bravers that you can forge weapons for currently. :* :: This event is the battle event. Your Crusade team will do battle against a random monster. You'll be able to earn Skill Experience from these events in addition to other rewards. 'Summoning' : As you progress with your adventure, you'll earn Summoning Progress from the random events. Over time you'll get Tokens which you can use to "Summon Mob". : Every 100% complete Summoning Progress awards one token. : On a Crusade Map, click on the Bosses portrait to bring up the Summon Mob interface. : In the Summon Mob interface you can exchange tokens for a variety of material and monster card rewards. Tokens can be exchanged 1 at a time, 5 at a time or 10 at a time. The My Weapon Shop developers have stated that there is no difference in the loot you can receive between these 3 options. So doing summons in sets of 5 or 10 is just a way to save on clicks and time. : High Quality summoning can only be done 1 token at a time. Originally, it cost 399 gems to do one High Quality summon. It has since dropped to only 99 gems. HQ Summoning provides a better chance at rarer rewards but DOES NOT guarantee something good. : The various Bosses fought around Blacksmith can be won as cards in Summoning. : None of the cards won through Summoning can do an extreme Breakthrough. While the various monster cards serve great at filling gaps in your various teams, ultimately, they are there to provide powerful crusade (and in the case of Boss Cards, arena) skills for your Braver Cards. 'Boss Fight Overview' : After you have successfully explored all 30 tiles within a map, the boss for that area will spawn. : Once the Boss spawns, you can initiate the battle with it right then, give up, or exit out of the screen. : If you exit out, you can come back and start the Boss battle at any time. : Initiating the Boss fight takes your Crusader team into a 3 round slug fest. Bosses are much tougher to beat than any of the random monster encounters from exploration, so bring your best cards. : If you fail to beat the boss within the initial 3 round fight, you will be able to try additional attempts at the Crusader Camp. : At the Crusader's Camp menu, your Boss will be listed on the left hand side along with how much time you have left to finish it off. : You can spend additional Red Courage Flags so your Crusader Team can fight against it again. Alternatively, you can spend Green Courage Flags to send your friend's Crusader Team to do battle against your Boss. : Overime - Allows you to purchase additional time in which to beat the boss : External Help - Sets up a Facebook wall post that players can click that will add their Crusader team to your list of Volunteer Teams. : Retreat - Allows you to forfeit a boss fight. Can only be done after the timer has reached 0 'Crusader Camp Interface' : 1. Map Boss :: When you have an active Map Boss, it will appear here along with various options for battling or calling for help to fight against it. : 2. Start Adventure :: When you don't have an active Map boss, this option will be available. Clicking on it takes you to the Blacksmith Kingdom map where you can choose where you would like to go on an adventure. : 3. Crusaders :: This is your crusader team : 4. Crusader Stats :: This shows your Crusader's team total ability : 5. Comrade List :: The first number tells you how many active Friend Crusader Teams are helping you out. The second number represents the total number of Crusader Teams you can have. This limit can be extended up to 6 times for a maximum amount of 50 teams. ::: Comrade List Expansion Costs: :::* 1st Expansion - 50 :::* 2nd Expansion - 100 :::* 3rd Expansion - 150 :::* 4th Expansion - 200 :::* 5th Expansion - 300 :::* 6th Expansion - 500 : 6. Sorting Buttons :: These buttons allow you to sort your friend's Crusader Teams by various parameters : 7. Rearrange Team Button :: This button will take you back to the Braver's lobby where you can change around your cards. : 8. Crusader Teams :: This area shows all of your friend's Crusader Teams that you can use. 'Crusader Types' : When you click on the Crusader team button in the Braver's Lobby, new icons appear on all of your Braver cards. These new icons represent what type of Crusader each particular card is. : Types: :: Excessive Attack: ::: "Minimal damage when fighting monsters, you will have difficulty activating additional attack and more easy to receive additional damage." :: Prone to Attack: ::: "Low damage when fighting monsters, you might have a chance to activate additional attack and might receive additional damage." :: Excessive Defense: ::: "Minimal damage when fighting monsters, you will have difficulty activating additional attack and more easy to receive additional damage." :: Prone to Defense: ::: "Low damage when fighting monsters, you might have a chance to activate additional attack and might receive additional damage. :: Perfect Balance: ::: "Maximum damage when fighting monsters, you have greater chance to activate additional attack and less chance of getting additional damage." : Based on the Crusader Type descriptions, it would appear that the best cards to use on your Crusader Team are 'Perfect Balance' cards. The next best cards to use are 'Prone to Attack' and 'Prone to Defense' cards. The worst cards to use are 'Excessive Attack' and 'Excessive Defense' cards. : After some initial testing it seems a Card's Crusader Type affects bonus hits for you and the monsters you fight. Perfect Balance cards provide the best chance for your cards to score 'Lethal Hits' and provides the best chance for enemy combatants to not score 'Lethal Hits' against your card. The other Crusader Types will decrease and increase these effects respectively. : Depending on the kind of weapon records you attach to your Braver Cards, it is possible to change their initial Crusader Type. : Crusader Type Card Listing ---- Category:Adventure Map